ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
If You Can't Hang - Sleeping With Sirens (song)
Lyrics Met a girl at seventeen Thought she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, She turned out to be a cheat Said she'd been thinking for a long time And she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time Well I never thought you'd stay That's okay I hope he takes your filthy heart And then he throws you away some day Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time You're the lowest type You're the lowest I met a girl stuck in her ways She found a boy she knew she'd change I changed my clothes, my hair, my face To watch us go our separate ways She said we've grown apart for some time But then she found somebody new I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do Stay the hell away, While I sit here by myself And figure out how I got this way Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't want to get things confused She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use So now I gotta call the doctor So he can prescribe me medication So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way I met a girl at twenty-three Knew she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, And she did the same for me Imagine that! 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Woah, oh yeah... 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine, baby Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine? Category:Sleeping With Sirens Category:Let's Cheers to This